


The Tale of Seven Planets

by ehp32



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehp32/pseuds/ehp32
Summary: Penelope Garcia gets on the wrong side of Jennifer Jareau when trying to leave one day.In this, JJ and Penelope are both seniors in high school, age is 18-19
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of Seven Planets

“Assume the position nerd, I won’t tell you again.” Jennifer sneered down at her newly caught prey, her hands twitched at her sides. Her blonde hair fell down across her forehead: she was doing a bad job of trying to conceal the black bruise under her left eye, but her pair of thick glasses was doing the job just fine. She slammed her hands into the locker beside the nerd’s head, causing the small girl to squeal and shield her face. 

“JJ please! Not today, I’ve got to get home! Please!” The nerd trembled and dropped her books to her side. She used her now free hands to hold her pink sweatshirt down past her waist. Jennifer scoffed at the phrase written on the cloth. In big sparkle letters which were rainbow colored, it read  _ Play with Fairies Ride a Unicorn Swim with Mermaids Chase Rainbows _ . “We can work this out like adults I’m sure!” 

“Zip it Garcia. Only my friends call me JJ. You're not my friend. You can call me Jennifer.” JJ flashed Penelope a smile, digging her icy blue eyes deep into hers. She laughed when she saw a shiver go down Penelope’s spine. “Besides, based on what you’re wearing, I wouldn’t assume you know how to act like an adult since you clearly don’t know how to dress like one. What are you, a 7 year old?” Penelope blushed deeply, her glasses slid down her nose now damp with sweat. 

“P-please JJ, let me go.” Penelope gulped; she couldn’t break contact with the piercing glare that was coming from the soccer captain. She also knew had no choice. JJ gave her another glare then broke contact with her, now staring at the pile of textbooks that laid in a forgotten pile. Her eyes settled on the top textbook.  _ Introduction to Astronomy. _ She grinned suddenly, backing away from the locker. 

“I’ll tell you what Garcia. You answer one question correctly and I’ll let you go.” Penelope’s face flooded with color, and she laughed in amazement

“O-okay! Deal! Deal!” As captain of the Academic Decathlon team, Penelope Garcia had no problem at all with the gamble she was taking. She knew for a fact that she knew the answer to any question that Miss Soccer Captain could throw at her. JJ smiled back at the nerd. 

“Okay, here’s the question. How many planets are in our solar system?” Penelope blinked, staring blankly at the blonde bully before her. She laughed again. 

“I-is that really the question? Like no joke?” 

“No joke,” JJ said cooly, smiling. She tipped back on her heels. “Just tell me how many planets are in our solar system.” Penelope burst into a grin and smiled confidently. 

“There are eight planets!” She laughed boisterously in JJ’s face, pleased that she now had an afternoon that was free of ass flossings. She stuck her tongue out and then bent over to collect her discarded books. She gasped however, when she felt the cold nails gripping her waistband. “Hey!” She squealed. “We had a deal!” JJ laughed as she pulled the girl back up, giving her a slight natural wedgie. 

“There are seven planets Penelope.” The nerd laughed nervously. 

“No JJ, there are eight planets! I swear! You can look in the textbook! The front fucking page, the fucking page has all of them!” Penelope stuttered, now sweating daggers. She was fully aware of the ten fingers that lurked inside her black skinny jeans. She was also fully aware of the current gorilla grip that the bully had on the waistband of her underpants. 

“You see Garcia. There are only seven planets. Looks like you’re getting a wedgie.” JJ flexed her wrist and pulled the fabric outside the girls pants. She laughed loudly when she saw the thick white pair of granny panties. “I see you’re sporting a name tag as well. Very classy.” She teased, running her thumb across the words sewn into the waistband.  _ PENELOPE GARCIA.  _

Penelope blushed and jerked her elbow back at the girl. JJ dodged it easily. “There are only seven planets Garcia, and you know why?” 

“W-why?” 

JJ grinned. “Cause this wedgie is gonna destroy Uranus.” Wasting no time at all, JJ hauled the fabric up the shorter girl’s back. Penelope squealed as she felt her panties launch into her crack and become taut. JJ pulled again, harder, trying to expose the leg holes. She gave the waistband another pull and stretched it past the nerdy girl’s bra strap. She dropped the panties then, but quickly regained another grip now on the leg holes peeking through the jeans. JJ gave Penelope no time to prepare as she hauled the panties back up her back. She squealed again. 

Penelope’s face was blushing as she cupped her crotch, clutching her eyes closed and praying that JJ would let her go soon. She screamed as JJ yanked again and her underwear ripped through her privates, and tried to catch her breath. JJ however, was still not happy with her results. She was pulling and stretching, but these panties were just not ripping, and she was getting frustrated. All she wanted to do was rip a pair of panties and be on her way, but that was proving to be difficult. She broke her gaze of Penelope’s back and scanned the hallway around them. Her eyes landed on a set of coat hooks outside a classroom across the hall. She grinned as she hauled Penelope off her feet. 

“GAHH!” Penelope grunted, her asshole was on fire and being dangled was not helping the situation at all. She opened her eyes and whipped her head around, trying to make a sense of where the bully was taking her. She met her gaze with the coat hooks and gulped. “Hey hey! N-No need for coat hooks! No need JJ! Right?!” Penelope begged and thrashed against the blonde, but JJ kept her grip. Penelope gave up her fight rather fast as JJ hiked her leg holes up higher; high enough to hang onto the hooks. Penelope squealed as she hung from her granny panties, her crotch throbbed, and she felt like she was going to cry. JJ was surprised the nerd wasn’t already. She took a few steps back and smiled, as if admiring her artwork in a gallery. 

  
  


“You make a good ornament Garcia. You should play with hooks more often.” JJ winked and cupped Penelope’s head in her hands. “Too bad you won’t play with me more often.” She kissed Penelope quickly on the lips, stunning the nerd. JJ laughed as she turned back around and grabbed her duffle bag and backpack from the ground. She turned again to have one last look. “Have fun. 


End file.
